One of the challenges of GPS navigators is the difficulty of controlling the devices in a vehicle. Navigators typically have a much smaller screen than users are accustomed to in their computers, and lack control devices such as a keyboard or mouse. Due to the automotive environment in which they are used, such control devices are difficult to position and use. While innovations have been made to improve ease of use, this is still considered one of the greatest barriers to increased adoption of navigators.